


Weaknesses

by evilwriter37



Series: Smut Prompts [6]
Category: DreamWorks Dragons (Cartoon), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Hand Jobs, M/M, Non-Consensual Kissing, Oral Sex, Rape, Sexual Harassment, talk of sexual harassment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-06 03:37:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17337878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evilwriter37/pseuds/evilwriter37
Summary: Viggo captures Hiccup and takes advantage of his emotional and physical weaknesses to get him to do what he wants.





	Weaknesses

“I know all of your weaknesses,” Viggo said to Hiccup with a small smile, running a finger over his jaw. Hiccup was in a rather compromising position. He’d been captured and brought onboard Viggo’s ship with Toothless on another, certainly with Ryker. That wasn’t even the worst of it. The man had taken him to his quarters, and despite fighting, here he was with his wrists bound to the headboard of his bed with his clothes and prosthetic gone. Viggo was on all fours over him, everything but his pants gone.

“Do you?” Hiccup asked. His voice was stronger than the terror inside him had suggested it would be. He knew what Viggo was going to do to him.

“Well, your emotional ones are easy to spot.” Viggo stroked over his jaw to his ear, followed the curve of it. “Your dragon, your Riders, your people.” His thumb stroked his cheek, and Hiccup’s breaths rushed. Viggo was looking at him very intently, and Hiccup couldn’t stand it, so he turned his head away, shuddered when he felt fingers moving down over his neck, his collarbone, his chest. “And I’m sure your physical ones are the same as everyone else’s.”

“Don’t touch me,” Hiccup said quietly.

“Do you not tire of those words?” Viggo asked. He leaned down, pressed his lips to his neck. His index finger circled around one nipple. Hiccup squirmed underneath him, yanked at his ropes, but it got him nothing save for a small creak of wood. 

“Wh-why won’t you listen?” Hiccup asked in frustration. Tears stung at his eyes, but he blinked them away.

“Because I always get what I want, my dear.” Viggo was pressing more kisses to his neck, and Hiccup hated how it felt good. A small sigh escaped him. “Even if my quarry fights.”

“So I’m prey now?”

“Always were.” Viggo stroked over his nipple, and Hiccup was surprised to find that it was hard under his finger and that it felt good. He’d never been touched here before. “Since the moment I laid eyes on you.”

Hiccup shivered, and Viggo licked over his neck before kissing again. He didn’t know what to say to that.

“But this can be easier for the prey if they don’t struggle.” Viggo’s voice had lowered. “If they relax and give in.” He pinched his nipple, and Hiccup groaned through gritted teeth. That felt good, was making his cock stir and burn, and he hated it. Viggo’s teeth dug into his neck and he sucked, working on making a mark. Hiccup pulled on his ropes again. They stung on his wrists.

“G-get off of me,” Hiccup panted.

Viggo didn’t listen, just moved to another spot on his neck and sucked there as well. It made Hiccup whine in both pleasure and frustration. His large hand was caressing over his abdomen, down to his hip and his pelvis, so close to touching his cock, then moving away. Good. Hiccup didn’t want him to touch him there. His hand felt good though, especially when he rubbed his palm over his hardened nipples. Hiccup groaned again.

“I have a good idea,” Viggo said, pulling away from his neck. “You allow me to do whatever I wish with you, following all my orders, and I’ll let you and your dragon go.”

“Then what?” Hiccup asked, finding the strength to turn his head back to him and meet him in the eye.

“Well, if you wish to come after me again, you can,” Viggo said. “But there’s always the chance that I’ll capture you again, and indulge myself again. It’s entirely your choice.”

Hiccup couldn’t think about that right now, just had to think about getting through this. He swallowed hard.

“Untie me.”

“There’s a good lad.” Viggo patted him on the cheek, making Hiccup cringe, and then he reached up to untie each of his wrists. He was unbound now, but still naked and defenseless. He didn’t have room to rub at his wrists, as Viggo was still looming over him. His mouth was terribly close to his. “Now, I’ve been wondering what your mouth tastes like.”

Hiccup had no choice but to let Viggo kiss him, to let him put his tongue into his mouth and sigh against him. His beard tickled at his face, a feeling that was new to him. 

Hiccup made a muffled sound of surprise as Viggo’s hips came down and he rutted against him. He could feel him hard through his pants, and it made him want to gag. This part of Viggo was never something he thought about, and now there was only one layer of clothing separating it from touching his own. 

His hip movements were slow, practiced, and the friction made pleasure spark into Hiccup’s cock, had him growing hard and moaning against his mouth. Viggo wrapped his arms around him, pulled him up, and soon Hiccup was seated in his lap. He hated how the position had their groins touching. Hiccup put his hands at his shoulders to steady himself. He made a sound of distress as Viggo’s hands settled on his ass.

Viggo finally pulled away from his mouth, looked him over, lips upturning on one side. “You know, I can see why Dagur has always wanted you.”

“Don’t talk about him!” Hiccup almost spit with it. Dagur was dead now, and Hiccup still hadn’t worked out all of the emotions associated with that, especially not after how he’d longed for him and harassed him for years on end. He was still in his nightmares. Him and Viggo both.

Viggo looked pleased. “Am I pressing on a wound?” He knew about his death certainly, and he knew about how Dagur had wanted him.

“Shut up.”

“Fine. We won’t discuss him.” One hand came away from his ass, trailed over his hip, his thigh. Hiccup’s breaths were harsh. “Has anyone other than yourself touched your cock before?”

“None of your business.” Hiccup inhaled sharply as gentle fingers caressed the side of his length. They were barely touching, but enough to tease pleasure.

“I’ll take that as a no, then.” One of Hiccup’s hands moved to the back of Viggo’s neck as he wrapped his hand completely around him, his other hand clutching at his back. Hiccup hated touching his naked skin, hated how he was touching his. “This is all new to you.” Viggo leaned his head down, and Hiccup gasped as he lapped at one of his nipples, unintentionally curved his hips into him. Then the hand around his cock was moving, stroking him, and his tongue was running hard over his nipple. Hiccup tilted his head back and moaned. He hated this, but there was nothing he could do but go with it, not if he wanted to be set free with Toothless. If he didn’t do this, he’d end up experiencing this more than once. He was sure of that.

Viggo sucked hard at his nipple before moving his head to do the same to the other. Then he kissed each of them before speaking again.

“So, I’m assuming you’ve never touched another man’s cock either?”

Hiccup shook his head.

“Well, time to fix that.” Viggo let go of his cock, took one of Hiccup’s hands. He pulled it downwards, forced it down into his pants. Hiccup pursed his lips into a line of distaste, knowing what he wanted him to do and that he couldn’t deny him. He took ahold of Viggo’s cock, pulled it free from his pants. He hated how thick he felt, and then he couldn’t stop himself from looking down, and his eyes widened a little. Viggo had been hiding  _ that  _ between his legs?

Viggo rubbed over his back. “Yes, I know. I’m larger than the average man.” He let go of his wrist, put his hand back on his cock. “But then again, so are you.”

“Yeah, but you’re…” Hiccup couldn’t finish. His face flushed red. Bigger. Viggo was definitely bigger than him, never mind how they both compared to the average man. He was scared. He knew what Viggo wanted from him, knew from whispers in his ear as Dagur groped at his ass. He swallowed. “Will it hurt?”

“Perhaps.” Viggo began pumping him, and Hiccup moaned behind clenched teeth. “But if you allow me to prep you sufficiently it will hurt significantly less.”

“You mean finger me?” Hiccup somehow made himself stroke at Viggo’s cock. That was certainly what he wanted him to do.

Viggo sighed a little. “Oh, so you do know what I’m going to do to you. Virgin body but not a virgin mind, I see. How’d you learn?”

Hiccup hadn’t wanted to talk about Dagur, especially not now, but he didn’t know how else to answer him but with the truth. Viggo was oddly compelling when he talked.

“Dagur. H-he’d hold me. And tell me what he wanted to do to me.”

There was a cruel look in Viggo’s eyes. He was greatly enjoying this, enjoying hearing that Hiccup had been tormented.

“And what would he say?”

Hiccup had never told any of this to anyone. He didn’t know why he was telling Viggo. There was just something about him that made him want to spill all his secrets and his pain.

“Th-that he wanted to put his fingers in me a-and make me squirm. Then put his cock in me, fuck me hard till I bled. Tha-  _ ahh… _ ” Viggo was rubbing a thumb hard over his frenulum, and that felt terribly good.

“What else, Hiccup?” Viggo pressed.

Hiccup groaned. “That he wanted to cum in me.” He made a face as he remembered Dagur’s words. “Then make me taste it and my blood.”

“When was this?”

“I was fifteen.”

“My, my, that must have traumatized you.” 

“I couldn’t look at any of my male friends for a week,” Hiccup told him in way of confirmation. “And I wouldn’t let them touch me for a month.”

“Dagur ever say anything about making  _ you  _ cum?”

Hiccup shook his head.

“Well, I’ll be different,” Viggo told him. “And I surely won’t make you bleed.”

Hiccup felt like he could live with that. He’d been fearing that this would be just like how Dagur wanted it: rough and violent and painful. Viggo was a cruel man, but he was treating Hiccup better than he had expected, and had said he would continue to do so.

“Did he want you to suck his cock?”

“He phrased it more as wanting to fuck me in the mouth.”

“Brute. We’ll be doing none of that.”

“But you still want me to do that, don’t you?”

“I’m not going to have you choke on me, dear boy,” Viggo said, sounding aghast. “That would hardly be decent of me.”

Hiccup wanted to argue with him and point out that decency didn’t matter when he was making him do this against his will, but he didn’t. He felt a little relaxed of all things after telling him his secrets and being assured this would be nothing like that. This was still happening without his desire for it, but it wasn’t going to be as bad as he’d initially assumed. He’d thought that Viggo would be just like Dagur, would hurt him and fuck him and leave him there broken and crying. Maybe with this he wouldn’t break.

Viggo gently pushed Hiccup off of him, and Hiccup was relieved to have his hand off his cock. Though, he didn’t like it when Viggo moved up onto his knees and put his cock in his face. He looked up at him, terribly unsure of this whole thing.

Viggo simply gestured to his erection. “Go on.”

_ Come on _ , Hiccup urged himself. He had to do this to get himself and Toothless out of there. If he didn’t get out he’d be facing this situation more than just this once. 

Hiccup settled himself on his knees, took Viggo’s cock in his hand. Then, he braced himself and put the head in his mouth.

Viggo sighed, pulled fingers through Hiccup’s hair. “That’s right. Now take as much of me as you can manage.”

Hiccup couldn’t manage much, could only fill his mouth with him, but Viggo didn’t force him forward or thrust into him, didn’t gag or choke him. That was good. Maybe Hiccup could get through this.

Hiccup closed his eyes as he bobbed his head and sucked, not wanting to see any part of Viggo at the moment. Viggo didn’t tell him to open them, just held onto his hair. He was awfully quiet, and Hiccup was wondering if what he was doing was even pleasurable. Or… maybe that’s just how he was. He was okay with that. He didn’t need a vocal reminder of who he was pleasuring. He was simply thinking that had the same been happening to him, he’d probably be moaning.

“You sure you’ve never done this before?” Viggo questioned. “Not perfect, but quite good for a beginner.”

Hiccup pulled off of him. “I think I would know if I’d had someone’s cock in my mouth,” he said bad-temperedly. 

“Mm, I suppose you’re right. Now sh. Put that pretty mouth back to work.”

Hiccup didn’t like having his mouth called pretty. Any compliment from this man was deplorable and disgusting, but he couldn’t protest. He just did as he said. 

After some time, Viggo ordered him to lay on his back. He did so, watched curiously as Viggo went across the room to retrieve something from a chest.

“What’s that?” Hiccup asked as he came back over with a jar.

“Oil. We’ll both be injured without lubricant, which I’m sure is something neither of us wants.” Viggo rubbed a hand over his thigh and Hiccup couldn’t help flinching a little. “Spread your legs for me. And bend your knees.”

Hiccup gritted his teeth and did as he was told, gripping hard at the fur underneath him.

Viggo made a purring sound as he knelt between his legs, and Hiccup hated it. Then he was stroking at his thigh again, the inside this time. Hiccup turned his head away. He wouldn’t look at him as he did this.

“I hope you know how beautiful you are.” Viggo’s hand came away from his thigh. There was the sound of the jar being uncorked.

“I don’t care.”

“I find indifference hard to believe. Narcissism or a lack of self-esteem though? Yes.”

Hiccup didn’t know why he kept talking to Viggo. Maybe because it distracted him from how he was completely vulnerable to him.

“Do you take me for a narcissist?”

“No.” Viggo’s hand gripped Hiccup’s left thigh, pulled a little to spread him further. His other hand went between his legs, and Hiccup tried to keep quiet as two oiled fingers touched his rim. He didn’t like that at all. “So it’s the other side of it. Hm…” Viggo seemed to be thinking as he rubbed at his hole. The sensation was strange, foreign, and Hiccup tried his best to deny the odd sparks of pleasure from it. He shifted a little, but kept himself open to Viggo. “Let’s see. You think you’re too thin and you don’t like your ears.”

Hiccup wanted to spite him, if even just a little. 

“Wrong.”

Viggo chuckled, and the sound was accompanied with him pushing those two fingers into him, and Hiccup gasped, slid a few inches up the bed in an attempt to get away. With his other hand, Viggo grabbed his hip and yanked him back to his original position.

“Your jaw tightens when you lie, Hiccup. Now hold still.”

Hiccup squeezed his eyes shut as Viggo’s fingers went farther into him. It was unfamiliar and he felt like his body was clenching down on them to keep them from going in. The tightness hurt. He panted.

“How’d you figure all that out?”

“I’m perceptive,” Viggo told him. “No one has secrets from me. Like I said before: I know all your weaknesses. In fact, if you would relax, I’m about to touch one.”

_ How the fuck am I supposed to do that with this maniac fingering me?  _

“What do you mean?”

Viggo gave him a secretive smile that he didn’t like at all. “Relax and find out.”

“Okay, okay.” Hiccup drew a deep breath, let it out slowly, trying to loosen up his body and his tensed muscles. He was sure he’d be sore later from muscle tension alone. 

Viggo did something that didn’t quite help. With his other hand, he took his cock, began stroking it. Hiccup whined, wishing to shift away from him. It was hard to keep himself still.

His erection had died, but after some time of touching, it returned, and, oddly, Hiccup found that he did relax with it, even as he hated his body. 

“That’s it, Hiccup.” His muscles unclenched, and Viggo was able to slide his fingers deeper in, down to the last joint, without hurting him. Hiccup wondered about that physical weakness he’d mentioned, as he hadn’t felt anything incredibly pleasurable or painful yet from being penetrated. 

He wondered up until the moment Viggo curled his fingers. Fire,  _ good  _ fire, suddenly burst through his core, into his cock, making it throb and twitch in Viggo’s hand. He moaned, moved into the touch without realizing it, body craving more. He couldn’t recall ever having felt this good before. 

Viggo massaged that spot inside of him, and it had him trembling with his eyes rolling back and moaning quite loudly. His cock was leaking, and dear gods, Viggo was just slicking him up with that and it felt all the better. He was so hard in his hand, and he’d never felt pleasure and lust like this before.

“Oh  _ fuck! _ ”

“Do you like that?”

Hiccup didn’t know how to respond. It was such a loaded question with no answer that would fit. So, he just whimpered instead.

He cried out when Viggo stretched him with a third finger. It hurt, but the pain was swallowed by pleasure as Viggo crooked his fingers harder. 

“Oh, how I wish to fist you.”

Hiccup was gasping for air. “’Scuse me?”

“Put my whole hand in you, my dear.”

“ _ Ah _ , no, no.”

“Don’t worry. I won’t.  _ Ooh _ , feels like velvet in here.” Viggo pumped his fingers in and out, giving Hiccup time to recover from whatever all that had been. The friction burned and felt good all at once and he couldn’t pretend to understand it. Though, eventually, Viggo withdrew his fingers, leaving him panting. Hiccup’s stomach tightened. He was going to fuck him now.

Hiccup tried not to make a face as he heard what could only be Viggo slicking up his cock. There was a deep sigh with it. 

“On your hands and knees, Hiccup. Well, actually I prefer you on your forearms.”

Hiccup wanted to spit insults, tell him he wouldn’t do it, but instead he rolled over onto his stomach, then lifted himself into the position Viggo wanted. He decided he’d rather be on his hands than his arms. This position had him bending with his ass presented to Viggo. No wonder the man wanted it.

Despite how his body was tingling and wanting, Hiccup gave a small, frightened yelp when Viggo came up behind him and took him by the hip. He whimpered despairingly as he felt the head of Viggo’s cock rubbing at his hole. He really didn’t want that in him, but he had no choice.

Viggo didn’t try to soothe him, didn’t ask for permission, didn’t say anything - he just pushed into him with a grunt. Hiccup gave a cry as he stretched him, assaulted with pain and pleasure all at once. He expected the rest of Viggo’s cock to go in him rather easily once the head was past his rim, but it was a push instead of a slide.

“No! Stop, stop!” Hiccup cried, lowering his head and balling his hands into fists. His insides were being stretched and he felt like he couldn’t handle it. “It’s too much!”

“A few more inches, my dear.” Viggo’s hand tightened on his hip, a sign not to move. “Just breathe.”

Viggo continued his invasion, and Hiccup lifted his head, drew in shuddering breaths that were released as whimpers. Finally, once Viggo was rather deep, Hiccup felt his balls press against him, heard him breathe a quiet groan. 

“Oh yes.” His voice was little more than a husky whisper. “How I’ve wanted this, Hiccup.”

His movements began slowly. He’d pull out almost all the way and then steadily push back in, rubbing against that spot inside of him along the way that had pleasure tingling all the way up Hiccup’s spine and into his fingers and toes. Hiccup bowed his head against his fists, moaning with each thrust into him. It was good and strange and entirely unfamiliar. 

Viggo laughed very suddenly.

“What’s so funny?” Hiccup grunted out, not at all happy with the sound.

Viggo bent over him to press himself against him, arms on either side of him, trapping him. “You losing your virginity to an opponent.”

“Enemy,” Hiccup corrected in a gasp. Viggo was going harder at him now. His movements were precise, measured, steady. This was clearly something he did often enough to become good at it.

“That makes it sound like there’s good and bad,” Viggo panted into his ear. “Black and white. The world is painted in hues of gray, darling.”

“Not to me,” Hiccup argued. “Not when you’re -  _ mmph  _ \- doing this.”

“But you’re letting me do this,” Viggo told him. “To ascertain you and your dragon’s temporary safety.”

“Temporary?”

“This war doesn’t end with this, Hiccup. You come into my clutches again and I won’t go so easy on you.” He brought up a hand to brush hair out of Hiccup’s face. “Though I’m sure this is better than losing your virginity to Dagur.”

Hiccup actually had to agree with him on that. Dagur would have torn him to pieces to fuck him.

Viggo took one of Hiccup’s ears into his mouth, sucked on it, and Hiccup moaned loudly at the sensations he was experiencing. Viggo was so hot and deep inside of him, moving quickly now, sparking friction through his insides, rubbing against that pleasure spot he’d never known of until now. His body was warm and heavy against his own, his lips wet against his ear, his teeth creating a sting and an ache. Hiccup could feel all of him and he couldn’t stand it.

He was ashamed of the sounds he was making as Viggo fucked him: moans and whimpers and cries. He wished he could be quiet, endure this with his jaw clamped shut. He felt like he was again showing weakness by reacting so obviously. He couldn’t keep any of them in though. He would bite his lip and try, and then a well placed thrust would have his voice once again tumbling from his lips.

“You sound lovely,” Viggo purred. “Much better to hear this than your attitude. Does having a cock in you steal your words?” One hand stroked over the front of his body. He nuzzled his nose against the side of his neck, nipped at his skin. “You were made to be fucked.”

“Shut up.”

“Oh, you don’t like me talking? Do my words bother you?”

Hiccup couldn’t just tell him to shut up again. It clearly wouldn’t work.

“Does it bother you that you have the perfect body?” Viggo questioned, continuing to run his hand over his abdomen. He briefly pinched a nipple, then moved down to grasp at his cock, and Hiccup whined, actually thrusted into the motion. “That people see you and just want to bury themselves in you and use you?”

“Stop it.”

Viggo chuckled quietly. “I only speak truth. Unless you were lying when you told me about Dagur.”

“I wasn’t.”

“And this is much better than what he would have given you. Trust me on that.”

Hiccup decided that he had no choice but to. Viggo hadn’t hurt him all that much, wasn’t making him bleed. It was odd though. He knew Viggo relished in people’s pain. Why should he be any different?

Then again, he’d probably originally planned on hurting him, and their deal had changed things.

“Move with me,” Viggo breathed. “Fuck into my hand.”

Hiccup grunted, began doing so without question, easily matching his pace to Viggo’s. Good  _ gods _ did that feel excellent. He buried every emotion, any and all feelings of disgust and shame and hatred, and focused on the physical.

“Ah!  _ Mm! _ Oh gods! Fuck!”

“I want you to cum.” The satisfaction in Viggo’s voice managed to send shivers through him. “Just for me.”

They fucked hard, the bed rocking and thumping against the wall with it. Viggo wasn’t very loud, just gasping and grunting. Hiccup was loud however, his voice turning into sobs. It was so good he almost couldn’t handle it.

When he came it was with a series of shouts and moans, hard rocks of his hips, his muscles quivering. Viggo growled praise and encouragement into his ear, thrusted through his orgasm, and Hiccup could feel his muscles contracting around his cock and squeezing, and that actually had Viggo moaning.

“Good. Good, Hiccup.”

Hiccup’s body tried collapsing once it was over, but Viggo took a firm hold of his hips to keep that part of him up and remain joined with him. His chest was on the bed, his head resting down, arms reaching out and gripping at the fur. He was shaking from aftershocks of climax, and Viggo just kept pounding him. He was so sensitive now that it was sweet and painful all at the same time.

“T-too much,” he gasped.

“But I’m not done with you yet.”

Hiccup groaned despairingly. He tried moving away, but Viggo held him firmly. Everything was aching.

By the time Viggo finished in him with a deep moan, the fur beneath him was wet with tears, and he was tired of releasing whimpers and choked sobs. He was waiting for Viggo to release him, to leave his body, but instead his big arms went under him, rolled him onto his side as he laid down. Now he was resting with Viggo trapping him against him, though luckily he’d slipped out of his body. He felt so small with him curled around his body.

Viggo nuzzled his nose into his hair, breathed a long sigh. “That was excellent, my dear Hiccup.”

Hiccup wasn’t going to comment on that. “I thought you were going to let me go.”

“Oh, I will, I will, but you need your rest first.” He leaned his head down, kissed the side of his neck. “I wouldn’t have you flying shaking like this.”

Viggo was right: he was still shaking. And, Hiccup hated to admit it, but he was feeling exhausted after that. Orgasms usually made him sleepy, and he’d never had one that intense before. Logically he knew that flying like this would be dangerous, but he just wanted to get away. Their deal was done.

“Let me go.” He tried to struggle, but his movements were weak. His limbs felt like jelly. His eyelids were heavy.

“Rest first. You know you have to.”

Hiccup gave up, went limp in Viggo’s arms. He stopped fighting how his eyes wanted to slide closed. He was terrified, but exhausted, so his breathing evened out.

Viggo pulled one arm away from him, began stroking his hair. “That’s it, Hiccup. Sleep.”

And, despite being held in the arms of an enemy who had just raped him, an enemy that was currently petting his hair, Hiccup did.


End file.
